La lune crée des anges
by Samuelroxx
Summary: L'après-guerre est à la fois une période de joie et de tristesse mais Harry ne se laissera pas démonter comme ça ! Il lui dira, par Merlin, il lui dira ! Qu'à cela ne tienne, les anges ne sont pas inaccessibles pour Harry Potter ! / HPxDM, FINISH


**La lune crée des anges**

Depuis maintenant plusieurs jours, Harry sortait chaque soir, vêtu de sa cape, pour redécouvrir, explorer, se faire une fois encore fasciné par les couloirs mystérieux de Poudlard. Il vagabondait à la fois dans les couloirs supérieurs, les tours ayant également droit à sa visite, sa petite inspection, sa curiosité enfantine; mais les cachots n'étaient pas pour autant oubliés. Une sorte de pressentiment, de force, de sentiment mystérieux, le poussait chaque soir à sortir de son dortoir pour parcourir le château un peu plus à chaque fois. Le silence des lieux était ce qu'il préférait, le relaxant, le rassurant après toutes ces batailles, tous ces morts, toute cette douleur jusque-là toujours présente. L'oubli que semblaient lui accorder, lui offrir les lieux agissait comme le meilleur des baumes sur son coeur endolori. Dans ces moments, il aimait s'imaginer qu'il n'était qu'un jeune sorcier de 17 ans normal, qui avait vécu et appris des sorts dans cette merveilleuse école qu'était Poudlard et que rien de fâcheux ne s'était jamais produit. Il s'imaginait que tous ses amis étaient toujours vivants, le soutenant chaque jour pour les examens finaux, rigolant avec lui, le taquinant doucement.

Hélas, dès qu'il devait quitter les couloirs à l'apparence froide mais non insensible, la vérité revenait lui faire face, telle une femme jalouse et furieuse, un coup de poing dans le ventre ou la morsure impassible du froid. Il revenait alors sagement, puni, dans son lit et s'emmitouflait dans ses couvertures, essayant de dormir les quelques petites heures qui lui restaient. Souvent, celles-ci se passaient envahies par des cauchemars, des souvenirs et Harry n'en était que plus fatigué le lendemain. Ses deux amis avaient bien sûr remarqué l'état de leur ami mais ne savait que faire pour l'apaiser et ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé. Ils voyaient bien que le brun était de plus en plus mal et que ses ballades nocturnes ne l'aidaient pas assez. La cause de la déprime d'Harry leur était inconnue, le jeune adulte ayant tout-à-coup sombrer dans les ténèbres un moment après la Grande Guerre finie. Ils savaient bien qu'il avait un secret et que celui-ci lui pesait mais que faire ?

Hermione avait beau se creuser la tête, il lui semblait manquer d'éléments. Était-ce en rapport avec la Guerre ? Avec l'école ? Ou alors était-ce à cause d'eux; d'eux si heureux ensemble ? Harry pourrait-il être jaloux d'être seul ? Le fait qu'il ait quitté Ginny et n'ait plus jamais parlé d'elle la faisait douter. Mais alors qu'était-ce ? Et si elle le découvrait, Hermione pourrait-elle l'aider ? Serait-elle assez forte pour ça ? Son ami aurait-il assez confiance en elle pour accepter son aide ou lui en faire part ? C'était sur ces questions que Hermione scrutait et surveillait son ami chaque jour. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que tout finirait pour s'arranger une fois ou l'autre. Elle espérait juste que cela serait rapide et que son ami redevienne celui d'avant la guerre.

Cette nuit-là, Harry se vêtit comme chaque soir de sa cape d'invisibilité et partit explorer les couloirs une nouvelle fois. La lune ronde se reflétait sur le lac du calamar géant, éblouissant, envahissant, protégeant le château et tous ses habitants. Par la même occasion, elle offrit, inconsciente comme une jeune fille téméraire, un spectacle magique que Harry n'oublierait jamais de sa vie. Et pour cause, ce spectacle la changerait, la bouleverserait à jamais.

Accoudé au rebord d'une fenêtre donnant directement sur le lac et la lune intrépide, un ange semblait rêver à des songes, des désirs qui le hantaient. Sa peau de lait, brillante à la lune cette nuit-là mais qui en inquiétait plus d'un la journée, la minceur effrayante qui donnait cette sensation de fragilité, les courts cheveux blonds qui brillaient en harmonie avec l'astre enjôleur, fascinèrent Harry qui en resta immobile, effrayé de rompre, interrompre ce moment soudain si beau pour lui.

L'ange soupira alors, baissant les yeux, rompant le contact avec la lune et ses yeux gris. Il se redressa mais une douleur soudaine lui vint, le transperçant de part en part. Comme si cela avait donné un électrochoc à Harry, il se précipita sur lui pour le rattraper avant que l'ange ne touche le sol, sa cape d'invisibilité volant plus loin, rejoignant le sol, elle, amante jalouse oubliée et seule.

Il n'y eut aucun bruit, à part celui de leur souffle respectif. Seule comptait l'étreinte protectrice, la sensation des deux corps chauds collés ensemble, bien que séparés par des habits jaloux de l'amour flottant dans le geste inconscient. Les deux êtres, bien que totalement opposés avec, celui grand et fort d'Harry, et celui maigre, fragile de l'homme blond qui semblait dans ses bras beaucoup plus petit qu'il ne l'était en réalité, s'accordaient parfaitement.

_._

_._

_°Un loup court dans la forêt. La lune est ronde. Un loup court dans la forêt. La lune disparait posément. °_

.

.

Harry, de par son amour inavoué pour l'ange d'une nuit, se sentait enfin revivre, complet après la rancoeur et la solitude d'après la guerre quand il était allé à la recherche de son amour secret et n'en avait trouvé qu'un corps trop pâle et anémié posé sur un lit de l'infirmerie qui semblait avoir pris trois taille avec son faible patient. Pendant deux mois, Harry avait rendu visite à son ancien ennemi blond, lui parlant, dans l'espoir que celui-ci guérisse et se réveille enfin. Ses amis n'étaient au courant de rien et lui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas qu'ils devinent. Hélas, sa rancoeur se faisait de plus en plus visible et en fil que les mois passaient sans que Drago n'esquisse un geste, le doute s'insinuait en Harry. Son amour secret se réveillerait-il un jour ? Survivrait-il ? Ces questions restées sans réponse jusque-là le hantaient au plus profond et l'impression d'être inutile n'arrangeait rien. Souvent, il se reprochait de n'avoir pas été là quand Drago s'était fait battre et presque tué par son propre père. Hélas, à ce moment-là, il était trop occupé à essayer de régler son compte à son ennemi juré, Voldemort.

Ce n'était qu'en rentrant une semaine après avoir vaincu le mage noir, le temps d'être assez en forme pour retourner à Poudlard, qu'il découvrit l'état de son ancienne Némésis blonde. Alors, surpris, confus, perdu à cause du sentiment de détresse qu'il avait ressenti en voyant Drago Malefoy dans ce lit d'hôpital, à moitié momifié et respirant avec difficulté, il s'était enfui vers ses amis, ses confidents, ses frère et soeur. Les jours suivants, il avait évité l'infirmerie comme la peste, bien que son esprit y était chaque fichue seconde de ses journées, l'empêchant de se concentrer et de penser à autre chose. Alors, péniblement, très lentement, et non sans peine, il l'admit enfin.

Lui, Harry Potter, était tombé amoureux de la force, de la fragilité, de la colère, de la tristesse, des larmes, des rires d'un ange, d'un démon. Harry était tombé amoureux de Drago, aussi invraisemblable cela pouvait-il l'être. Harry avait pourtant conscience de l'avoir profondément haï, exécré, détesté, mais il avait aussi conscience de son coeur qui s'était arrêté en voyant le blond dans ce grand lit, incapable de se cacher derrière son masque de froideur, force et de méchanceté à cause des blessures qu'il avait reçu en essayant de changer, de devenir Bon. Il avait aussi conscience qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais retourner en arrière, qu'à présent, il l'aimerait quoi qu'il se passe car il sentait au fond de lui qu'il était à présent lié au Serpentard.

La chose qu'il redoutait le plus était l'avis de celui-ci. Drago le haïssait-il ? Ou bien alors avait-il une chance d'être au moins son ami ? Ou alors, mais là il se faisait des films de science-fiction, Drago l'aimait également. Bien sûr, Drago était humain, il aurait donc pu, _logiquement_, tomber amoureux de lui, mais le fait est qu'il était un Malefoy et lui un Potter, qu'ils s'étaient haïs sept années durant et qu'après tout, Harry n'était pas si beau que ça, l'empêchait d'y croire vraiment. D'ailleurs, Drago lui avait dit souvent avant qu'il ne l'ignore, qu'il n'était pas beau avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses affreuses binocles rondes ! Mais qu'y pouvait-il s'il avait hérité des cheveux de son père ? Quant à ses lunettes, il pouvait certes les changer, mais il les aimait bien d'un côté, ça lui donnait un air plus gamin et il aimait bien avoir une sorte "d'excuse " pour faire des gamineries. Bref. De toute façon, il fallait déjà que Drago soit gay !

D'ailleurs, il n'avait toujours pas compris si l'homosexualité était acceptée ou non dans le monde sorcier. Il savait que Dumbledore l'était et il n'avait jamais entendu quoi que ce soit sur lui à cause de ça, mais d'un côté, il n'avait jamais vraiment vu de couple gay à Poudlard ou à Pré-au-Lard ! Quant à ses camarades de dortoir qui étaient au courant... Neville l'avait encouragé, Seamus avait fait des blagues et Dean l'avait regardé sans rien dire et avait fait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Mais peut-être se faisait-il des idées... Peut-être qu'il n'y avait aucun soucis pour ça.

Quoi qu'il en soit, une fois qu'il s'était posé la question, il s'était précipité vers Hermione pour lui demander. Heureusement qu'elle était toujours prête à aider ses amis ! C'était donc pas trop nerveusement, -bon quand même un peu pour la réponse-, qu'il s'était adressé à elle.

- Hermione, j'aimerai te poser une question, dit-il, l'interrompant dans la lecture de son livre de métamorphose.

Celle-ci leva la tête, le scruta, essayant de deviner avant qu'il ne la formule la question qui le turlupinait. Finalement, elle lui sourit.

- Bien sûr, Harry, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je voulais te demander si dans le monde sorcier, il y avait, euh... De la discrimination sur tu-sais-quoi.

Hermione haussa les sourcils puis sourit tendrement.

- Oh, Harry ! Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu te poses la question ? Elle secoua la tête en riant. Les sorciers ne sont pas du tout homophobes, Harry, bien que pour une famille de sang-pur, cela puisse poser problème.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il rapidement.

- Et bien tout simplement car les grossesses masculines sont très rares et que les familles de sang pur, ayant généralement qu'un héritier ou héritière, ne veulent pas que leur nom disparaisse parce que leur fils ou fille n'aura pas pu avoir d'enfant.

- Oh... Mais ils ne peuvent pas adopter ?

- Euh...oui. Mais disons que c'est dans les traditions des sangs-pur d'être, et bien..., des sangs-pur, pas dans le fait sorcier cette fois, mais dans le fait d'être l'enfant biologique de ses parents.

Réfléchissant à ce que venait de lui dire Hermione, Harry soupira. En admettant que la terre soit plate et que Drago Malefoy l'aime, ils n'avaient que peu de chance de se mettre ensemble. Ses parents étant les sangs-purs les plus sang-pur qu'il connaissait, c'était perdu d'avance ! A moins qu'ils puissent enfanter...

- Hermione, comment se passe les grossesses masculines ?

Hermione réfléchit.

- Et bien... Comme l'homme ne possède pas d'utérus ni d'ovule, il faut les créer. Il faut donc une énorme quantité de magie pour créer ne serait-ce que l'utérus, bien que les trompes n'ont pas besoin d'être crées. Cela pose déjà beaucoup de soucis aux couples homosexuels. Mais...

- Attend, attend, tu dis que le mec qui va être enceint aura un vagin comme une meuf ? s'exclama Harry.

- Harry ! dit Hermione en soupirant. L'utérus est juste la ''poche'' à l'intérieur d'une femme où l'ovule s'accroche pour que le bébé se forme. Le vagin n'est pas du tout l'utérus ! N'as-tu jamais fait d'anatomie sexuelle avant de venir à Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle pendant qu'Harry rougissait et secouait la tête. Bref. La _poche _se crée donc dans l'abdomen de l'homme. Si le sorcier donneur de magie arrive jusque-là, il peut essayer de créer l'ovule dans la poche. Par contre, l'ovule étant tout de même créer à partir de l'ADN du porteur, cela peut lui faire très mal et lui demandera beaucoup de magie à lui aussi pour aider le donneur à le fabriquer. Seul problème, les porteurs ayant généralement moins de magie que les donneurs, ceux qui arrive jusque-là peuvent user la totalité de leur magie... comme Harry la regardait sans comprendre, elle continua. Il perdra sa magie, Harry, et sera un cracmol pour toujours.

Horrifié, Harry ouvrit la bouche et exorbita les yeux.

- Quoi ! Mais, enfin, n'y a pas un moyen ? Hermione, toi qui sais tout faire, y a bien un moyen pour qu'il ne perde pas sa magie, non ? Et puis... Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment tout faire en même temps ? On ne peut pas se "recharger" et continuer après ?

Hermione secoua la tête négativement d'un air désolé.

- Non, tout doit se faire à la suite, Harry. Mais comme tu es un sorcier puissant, je pense que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

- Ne Pas m'inquiéter? Mais il pourrait perdre sa magie ! Et tu me dis de ne pas m'inquiéter ?

- Harry, je suis sûre que tu pourras créer l'utérus artificiel sans problème et que tu pourras aider ton compagnon à créer l'ovule sans soucis. Harry lui lança un regard sceptique. Bon, très bien. Qui est l'heureux élu, dis-moi ? Je suis sûre qu'il pourra gérer ça avec toi !

Harry rougit violemment et baissa la tête. Il s'était en effet comporté comme s'il était _déjà_ avec Drago, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas ! D'un côté, se dit tristement Harry, au moins, je serais renseigné. Si on me demande, je saurais comment marche une grossesse masculine, waw... !

- En fait, répondit-il piteusement à Hermione, je ne suis pas avec. D'ailleurs, il ne sait même pas que je l'aime.

- Oh ! S'exclama Hermione, surprise. Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Il avait réfléchit un long moment à cette phrase. Qu'attendait-il ? Eh bien, de se décider ! Allait-il oser s'approcher de Drago qui l'ignorait depuis la fin de la guerre et lui avouer son amour, sous le gros risque de se ridiculiser et que Drago le haïsse encore plus qu'avant ? Certes, là, il le fuyait... Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il lui était complément indifférent ! Justement, il se donnait la peine de l'éviter. Mais si ça devenait pire... Si Drago ne prêtait même plus attention à sa présence ? S'il passait devant lui de sa démarche fière, sans le voir ? Son coeur ne le supporterait pas. C'était certes d'un mélodramatisme pathétique, mais Harry aimait Malefoy, qu'importe si cela était stupide, l'on ne pouvait pas fuir ses propres sentiments bien longtemps.

Mais d'un côté... Rester sans rien dire lui faisait penser qu'il était un lâche et il savait que dans trente ans, il regretterait de ne pas avoir au moins_ essayé !_

_._

_._

_° Un loup pleure une lune disparue. Le vent souffle. Un loup pleure discrètement. Le vent se calme. °_

.

.

Alors qu'il avait toujours son ange blond dans les bras, Harry se décida enfin à _essayer_. Il savait pourtant qu'il y avait grand risque qu'il se fasse jeter et mépriser par le jeune Malefoy. Mais il _devait_ essayer.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour former des mots qu'il avait si souvent formés dans sa tête, le blond se dégagea des bras d'Harry puis recula de deux pas, s'éloignant d'un Gryffondor à présent inquiet et nerveux. Il ne voyait pas le beau visage angélique, cadavérique de son amour secret. Cela semblait bête, mais la vue de ce corps fragile, petit et pâle le terrifiait. Il sentait sa volonté s'échapper en courant, fuyant la réponse redoutée, inévitable.

- Dra...Drago, souffla Harry, si doucement qu'il était presque impossible de l'entendre.

Celui-ci ne dit rien, se contentant de l'observer. Depuis le temps qu'il faisait tout en son pouvoir pour éviter le Survivant, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas regardé le visage du brun. Le garçon était devenu plus grand et plus fort et son visage enfantin avait complètement disparu, surprenant Drago. Il avait même une légère barbe ! Cela le fit froncer les sourcils. Pourquoi donc Potter, avait grandi plus vite que lui ? C'était injuste.

Mais pourtant, il était content d'avoir Potter devant lui, laissant tomber pour un instant la raison qui le faisait fuir le Gryffondor. Il lui avait manqué, après tout. Drago rougit soudain, colorant ses joues d'un léger rose. Oui, Potter lui avait manqué... Ce qui était totalement contradictoire avec le fait qu'il l'évitait depuis que la guerre avait commencée. Mais il n'avait pourtant pas eut le choix vu comment il réagissait quand Potter était là. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ses joues rouges ! Le Serpentard se traita de Poufsouffle de première année.

Harry n'osait faire un geste de peur de faire fuir le vert et argent, pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie de l'enlacer à l'en étouffer qui lui manquait. Avoir enfin son ancienne Némésis debout devant lui, lui ôtait un poids des épaules. Il savait pourtant que Drago allait à peu près bien vu qu'il n'avait aucune difficulté à marcher ni aucune marque visible mais il s'était tout de même inquiété et voulait vérifier par lui-même.

C'est d'un geste lent qu'il posa sa main sur la joue du blond. Voyant qu'il ne recevait qu'un regard surpris de l'ange, Harry continua. Sa main passa sur les pommettes, le front puis le nez aquilin. Jusque-là, la seule parole prononcée avait été le nom du Serpentard mais Harry ne ressentait pas le besoin de dire quelque chose de plus. Il n'était pas doué avec les mots. Alors, à la place, il laissa sa main montrer son inquiétude de l'absence de son amour secret à sa place. Elle descendit doucement le long cou fin, passant sur la légère pomme d'Adam, continuant jusqu'aux clavicules qu'il effleura. Il remonta alors vers les épaules osseuses qu'il tâta très légèrement pour se rassurer de la consistance. Elles lui paraissaient trop menues, alors fit-il la moue.

Pour finir, il posa sa paume chaude et ouvert à l'emplacement du coeur du dragon, levant les yeux vers celui-ci, essayant de lui transmettre ses pensées par simple regard, de peur de ne pas trouver de bons mots pour exprimer ses sentiments. Mais cela ne semblait pas nécessaire car ledit dragon ouvrit grand les yeux avant que des perles cristallines ne viennent se former aux coins des yeux tempêtes. Le blond semblait également incapable de parler, comme si un sort encore plus puissant que l'_insonorito_ lui avait été lancé. Que dire, après tout, que leur regard ne puisse se transmettre ?

Étrangement, ils semblaient arriver à se comprendre sans problème, juste en plongeant tout entier dans l'iris de l'autre. Assaillis par le trop plein d'émotions qui avaient étés retenues depuis des mois, Drago fondit en larmes pendant que Harry sentait son coeur battre à l'unisson avec celui de l'ange d'une nuit. Cela pouvait semblait bizarre pourtant de l'appeler ainsi, pensa-t-il, vu que le blond avait un caractère plus démoniaque que angélique, mais l'image qu'il reflétait montrait tout le contraire. Une main serrée sur celle d'Harry, les épaules légèrement secouées des larmes qu'il laissait couler, la robe blanche plus la lumière de Mère Lune illuminant tout son être, il semblait venu d'un autre univers bien plus beau que celui où ils se trouvaient. Mais Harry ne le laisserait pas repartir du paradis duquel il venait sans lui. Mieux, il leurs créerait un paradis pour eux tout seuls, pour n'avoir jamais à le partager avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il était possessif, mais qui ne le serait pas à sa place ?

Harry s'avança d'un pas pour prendre l'ange dans ses bras, le consolant et se balança très légèrement d'avant en arrière. Une fois que les larmes se furent taries, il prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains. Son torse contre celui de l'autre, il pouvait toujours sentir son coeur battre pour et avec lui. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, l'initiateur du geste resta inconnu, et se scellèrent enfin. Ils restèrent ainsi deux bonnes minutes, apprenant la consistance des lèvres de l'autre, ne se relâchant que quand leur souffle devint erratique.

Les yeux de nouveau accrochés, ils se sourirent. Après des mois à s'être éviter pour fuir des sentiments trop douloureux et s'être inquiétés, les voilà, là, ensembles, enlacés. Les battements de leur coeur est le seul bruit rompant le silence des couloirs.

Au loin, la lune, jalouse, s'en va trouver l'aventure qui lui fera oublier sa solitude.

.

.

°_ Un loup attend, sage. La lune réapparaît. Un loup hurle de joie. Sur la surface de la lune, un sourire. °_

_._

_._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Ok, alors voici ma nouvelle histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu ! :) Bon, je tiendrais sous scellé le temps que m'a prit cet OS pour être fini lol _

_Sinon, je **continue ''Potter, que m'as-tu fais!?''**. Je suis en train d'écrire le dernier chapitre qui sera assez long ! Patience pour ceux qui attende. :P '' **En se réveillant'**' est aussi **en cours d'écriture** ! _

_Je vous invite à me laisser une ch'tite review pour que je voie ce que j'ai à améliorer. ^^ Aller, a+ et **merci de la lecture** ! _


End file.
